The Five Times Castiel Didn't Smile, And The One Time He Did
by LockWhoSuper
Summary: As the title of the story says, the five time Castiel didn't smile and one time he did. AU-ish. Destiel.


**Disclaimer- Supernatural is not mine, I've just borrowed its characters. I'm not making any money off of this.**

* * *

**One- **

"Sam!" Dean shouted as the camera they had purchased flashed up the latest picture Dean had taken on the screen, "behind you!"

Sam swivelled 180 degrees and shot off a round of rock salt from his sawed off.

The latest case that Sam and Dean were investigating was brought to their attention by another fellow hunter who had given up the case because you could only see the monster through a camera. It was an easy enough job for two or more people, but one hunter couldn't handle it alone.

The monster that was showing up in the pictures ended up just being a ghost, a simple salt and burn of the bones which Dean had dug up earlier.

Sam's round of salt went right though the ghosts mid section and it disappeared, giving Sam and Dean enough time to salt and burn. The bones and the ghost went up in flames and Sam and Dean were free to leave, another hunt completed, more lives saved.

The down side about the case was the camera, the lone hunter hadn't let the Winchesters borrow his so the brothers had to buy one of their own. Waste of money for just one use so Dean made it his job to take photographs of everything.

Sam wasn't very amused but he let Dean have his fun. There weren't enough pictures of the two of them, or of Bobby. Or the Impala, or the roads they drove down, or the food Sam and Dean ate, or of shitty motel rooms or of empty beer bottles.

"Or of Cas," said Dead suddenly one evening.

Sam and Dean were laying on the hood of the Impala, enjoying the last rays of sunlight the day had to offer with a beer or two when Dean decided their weren't enough photographs of the angel.

"What?" Asked Sam, shielding his eyes against the sun as he opened them to look over at his brother.

"We don't have any photos of Cas," Dean said shocked. Jumping off the hood of the Impala, Dean opened the boot and pulled out the camera.

"I don't think Cas would fly down here just for you to take a photo of him Dean."

"Sure he would, why wouldn't he?"

"He could be busy Dean," Sam said with a shrug.

"Well, this is important, so he has to get his feathery ass down here. Cas? Could you come down here please?"

After a moment Sam looked around, "I can't see him dude."

"Oh," came Castiel's voice from the back seat of the Impala a few seconds later. "I thought you were driving."

Dean laughed and Sam turned in his seat so he could see Cas through the front windshield.

Lifting up the camera to his face, Dean looked through the little hole and took a photograph of Castiel in the backseat.

Cas frowned and flew out of the Impala and landed by Dean. "What are you doing Dean?"

Jumping at Cas' sudden flight and landing Dean let out a quiet "dammit Cas" before explaining to the angel that they didn't have any photos of their trench coat wearing friend. To prove his point, Dean backed up a few paces and took another photo.

Looking down at the screen at his recent image flashed up, Dean smiled at the photo. It was a nice one of Cas, he only wished he was smiling.

"But why Dean? Isn't looking at me now enough?"

"Dean, I don't think he wants you to take his picture." Said Sam warily from the hood of the Impala.

"Sam just chill, it's fine. Cas just one more of you smiling okay?" Dean lifted the camera to his face again. "Smile Cas."

Sam watched as the angels facial expression didn't change from his natural blank expression as Dean took the last photo of his friend.

Dean looked down at the screen and frowned. "Buzz kill man. Since you didn't smile I won't stop taking photos of you until you do."

Dean didn't stop taking photos until Sam made Cas fly back to heaven just to get Dean to stop.

"We better get those photos developed at the nearest town dude, Cas will probably destroy the SD card if he ever gets his hands on it."

Dean just nodded in agreement, "I'm still getting that photo though."

* * *

**Two-**

It had been a long exhausting week, Sam and Dean had defiantly both seen better days as they struggled to climb out of the Impala without jostling their bruises or smacking their sore bones against a car door frame. With their latest hunt out of the way Dean had decided that they needed to celebrate a job well done.

Vampires were nasty annoying creatures but Sam and Dean had managed to take out a nest without getting themselves or anyone else killed in the process, so here they were, walking towards the entrance of a small bar in the middle of the small town they were staying in while they took care of the job.

Usually they would be on the road by now, heading out to their next big hunt but Dean had persuaded Sam into agreeing to stay one more night so they could celebrate by getting a drink. The possible Wendigo Sam had caught wind of from Bobby in the Sierra Nevada mountain's would have to wait.

Placing a palm flat against the door to the bar, Dean pushed it open and stepped inside. Taking a moment to look around to locate where the bar was, Dean walked forwards and folded his arms on the bar, waiting until the bartender noticed he was there so he could order beers for himself and Sam.

Sam followed closely behind Dean but instead of going to the bar, Sam looked around until he found an empty booth by the pool table. Sliding himself into the booth, Sam shrugged off his jacket and folded it beside him.

After Dean and Sam had finished off their first round of beer, Sam slid him self out of the booth to go order another. While he waited for their glasses to be refilled, a redhead in a tight fitted black dress walked up to Sam and lent herself against the bar. Sam eyed her up a little before he focused his gaze else where, he wasn't really looking for anyone to go home with tonight.

"Hi," came a flirty voice from beside Sam.

Sam looked back at the redhead and smiled a little, "hi."

"I'm Sally," said the redhead, moving a little closer to Sam.

"Sam," replied Sam, shifting a little further away from Sally.

"Ya' know," she said while pinching a lock of her hair between her fingers and twisting it around "if this bar was a meat market, you would be the prime rib."

Flushing slightly, Sam looked down at his shoes and chuckled. He looked back up when he felt something nudge his shoulder, it was the beer he had been waiting for.

"$13," said the bartender quickly, having been in this job awhile and obviously over the pleasantries.

Reaching into his wallet Sam brought out a $20 and slid it across the bar.

Turning back to the redhead, Sam explained that he wasn't really looking for someone to go home with, "I just want to have a drink with my brother. Sorry." He gave Sally a small smile and took his offered change from the bartender before he took their drinks back to the booth.

When Sam sat back down he pushed Dean his beer and took a sip of his own.

"Dude, that chick was totally into you."

Sam just shrugged and laughed, "guess what pick up line she used on me?"

"She used a pick up line, oh man." Dean laughed and took a drink of his beer.

Laughing Sam said, "if this bar was a meat market, you would be the prime rib."

Dean threw his head back as his whole body was engulfed in a laugh and Sam laughed along with him.

"Oh man, that's so lame."

"Right?" Sam chuckled again before he took another drink.

"I've heard worse." Said Dean with a grin.

Scoffing, Sam challenged him with a "yeah right."

"Okay Sammy, your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night."

Sam raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I never need to see the sun again because your eyes light up my world."

"Oh Sammy, I never knew you felt that way," Dean joked by placing one hand on his heart and pretended to wipe away tears with the other.

Sam just lent across the table between them and punched Dean in the arm, "jerk."

"Bitch." Replied Dean with another grin. "Cupid called. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back."

Visibly wincing at how bad that one was, Sam shot back "are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers."

"I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?"

Through fits of laugher Dean wheezed, "that ones perfect for you Sammy, geek boy picks up chicks in the library."

"Did you fart, cause you blew me away." Sam replied Cooley.

"Ouch Sam, you better call Life Alert, 'cause I've fallen for you and I can't get up."

Sam shook his head, "have you actually used any of these on girls Dean?"

"No man, I'm not that lame."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "seriously dude? Oh man, I always imagined you to be the pick up line kind of person."

"I don't need shitty pick up lines to get chicks." Said Dean a little offended.

"Dean?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah?

"Can I take your picture to prove to my friends that angels exist?"

The look on Deans face sent Sam into a fit of giggles, when Castiel appeared next to Dean and gave him a fright sent Sam into a full on laughing fit.

"Dammit Cas! You can't keep doing that to people."

"I apologize Dean, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Dean, not even shifting over in the booth to give Castiel some more room when he noticed that their thighs were pressed together.

"I overheard that Sam needed a picture to prove that angels exist? Why do you need a picture when you know of heaven?''

Sam's laugher had died down by now, "it was a pick up line Cas, we were just exchanging some of the ones we had heard."

"Pick up line?" Cas asked confused.

Turning to look Cas in the eyes, Dean honest to god had the most surprised look on his face. "Dude, even you should know what that is."

Castiel shrugged.

"Give him an example Dean," prompted Sam from across the booth watching his brother and the angel eye fuck.

"No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes." Said Dean, not the least bit embarrassed. The statement was true enough.

Castiel just tilted his head, "I don't understand, it's evening."

Sam huffed out a laugh and finished off his drink, "not good enough Dean, do another."

Turning to glare at Sam a little, Dean though for a second before grinning. "Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!''

"Being 'sexy' isn't a crime Dean."

"If being sexy was a crime Cas. If."

Sam just laughed at Cas and his brother.

Grabbing a napkin, Dean decided for Cas to be able to understand pick up lines, he would have to write one down. Fetching a pen out of his jeans pocket, Dean scrawled across the napkin "you wanna know what's beautiful? Read the first word again."

Dean pocketed his pen and slid the napkin across to Cas who read it.

Sam lent across the table to read what was written and smiled, "nice," he said before leaning back again.

Cas looked up from the napkin with squinty eyes, looking even more confused than before. "You?" He said quizzically.

"No you, Cas." Dean said with a warm smile.

"Me?" Cas looked back down at the napkin again. "But I'm not female, isn't the term 'beautiful' used for complementing women? I have male anatomy Dea-"

"Yes, Cas, okay, we get it."

Laughing into the palm of his hand, Sam's shoulders shook.

Dean sighed and scrunched up the napkin, throwing it at Sam. "Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

Confused, Castiel just sat there with his thigh still pressed against Dean's and a frown plastered on his face, his mind was still processing the 'pick up line.'

"Hey, don't frown Cas. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile." Said Dean, his last attempt at a pick up line before he slid him self out of the booth and stood up.

* * *

**Three-**

"He's out for the count, Sam." Dean muffled through his hands, which were pressed against his face.

"How long do you think?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders before rubbing his eyes, "a couple of hours at least."

Picking at the soggy beer bottle label, Sam studied his hands, "he didn't have to do that for us. For Bobby."

"I know Sam." Dean sighed, "I know. He wanted to, saying it was the least he could do since he couldn't help with the actual hunt."

Sam just nodded, "should we call Bobby? Make sure he got back ok?"

"The mans tough, he can look after himself."

"What if we missed one though?"

Chewing his lip, Dean thought for a moment. "We got out of there pretty fast Sam, it would take a few days for one to pick up a trail."

"But we've never seen a pack that size. One could of easily slipped through our fingers."

Dean forced a laugh, "what fingers?"

Sam just cringed and flexed his hands, "werewolves man."

"I know Sammy."

"Thank god Cas always comes when you call, Dean." Said Sam, stepping into territory he was sure Dean didn't want to talk about.

Dean scoffed, "he doesn't always come when I call."

Sam shrugged, "most of the time he does. Remember when you called him for a photo?"

"Which I still haven't gotten," Dean grumbled, that was a few months ago now and Dean was still annoyed that every time he tried to take a photo the angel wouldn't crack a smile.

"We are lucky he puts up with you because we would be dead right now if he didn't."

Dean forced another laugh, which sounded as empty as Dean felt. "This one was a close one, thank god for Cas' mojo."

Sam gave a small smile, "I've never seen Cas collapse like that before Dean, or see him sleep before. Do angels even sleep?"

"Don't worry Sam, he will be good as new when he wakes up," Dean turned his head so he could look behind his shoulder at the motel beds. Deans eyes fell on Castiel's sleeping form and he sighed.

"I'm not worried about him, Dean. I'm worried about you."

Dean whipped his head back towards Sam, "what?"

Sam keep his eyes trained on his beer bottle, "you were a mess dude, I swear you thought you lost him for a second. After he healed me, giving me my fingers back after the werewolves ripped them off and he collapsed, I may of been a little out of it, but I saw that look on your face Dean."

Dean opened his mouth to say something back, but Sam cut him off by holding up a hand.

"I get it okay? You're a total ladies man, but then there's Cas. A man, and that freaks you out a little, and you can't understand your feelings towards him. At first you probably just thought it was because he raised you from Perdition right? Then he saved our lives a few times, started hanging around more. You got to know him, found you enjoyed spending time with him. I even bet you have had a few dreams about him."

Dean blushed, "Sam-"

"No Dean, let me finish." Sam finally looked up from his beer bottle and over to Dean. "It's okay Dean, I don't care if you have 'more than friendship' feelings for Cas. I can't really judge you on an interspecies relationship." Shrugging Sam smiled, "I'm happy for you Dean, you should seriously just ask him out or something. Go get a drink, or take him to a movie, have a little bit of normal in our messed up lives."

Swallowing, Dean flicked his tongue out and licked his lips. "How did you...?" Trailing off, Dean waved a hand in the air beside him.

"I've had to live with you two standing and sitting too close together, eye fucking, sexual tension, seeing the other get jealous or defensive, protective over the other. You've almost bit my face off once or twice because I questioned Castiel's motives."

Dean didn't say anything, he just drew patterns on the shitty motel table with his fingers, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"You don't have to be ashamed of anything Dean, I accept you for you. Just don't do anything gross in front of me," laughed Sam, trying to lighten the mood.

Cracking a small smile Dean looked up at Sam, "thanks man."

"So," Sam said excitedly, "are you going to ask him out?"

Blushing Dean just shrugged, "yeah, I guess. Cas doesn't drink, or eat, and a movies pretty corny."

"Take him to a fair or something the next time we pass one?" Sam suggested, "or just start off with something small? A walk? Or we could look for a case by the beach? A picnic? Watch the sunrise together? Or the sunset? You could go to a concert-"

"Sam, stop. I'll think of something ok man?''

Sam finished off his beer and pushed him self away from the shitty motel table, "sure, whatever man."

Dean was right, Castiel woke up a few hours later completely fine and his mojo was back to full strength.

Castiel had sat up in the motel bed swiftly, giving Sam a fright. Sam was almost tempted to yell 'dammit Cas' just like Dean, but he thought better of it after the moment had passed.

"Hey man, how ya' feeling?" Sam asked the angel and shut his laptop.

"I appear to be fine, thank you Sam. How long was I asleep for?"

"A couple of hours, Dean and I got you out after what you did for us and Bobby and brought you here."

Castiel looked around, his blue eyes finding know one but Sam and a motel room. "Where is Dean?" Castiel asked.

Sam smiled, "he's washing your trench coat. He'll be in the laundry room, the dryer should be on its last spin by now."

"Washing my coat?" Castiel asked, noticing that the piece of clothing was indeed missing.

"Yeah, he wanted to do something nice, as a thank you, for saving our asses."

Slipping himself off the bed Castiel stood and rolled his shoulders, Sam watched Castiel's movements and wondered if he was stretching his wings.

A few minuets later, Dean pushed the door to the motel room open with his shoulder after kicking the door handle down with his foot so he could make his way into the room without using his hands which were holding Castiel's now clean and folded trench coat.

Castiel and Sam both looked over to the door when it opened and Sam smiled briefly before he turned back to his laptop and reopened it.

"Hey Cas you're awake," Dean smiled and kicked the motel door shut behind him, before he walked further into the room to go stand beside his friend. Unfolding the trench coat, Dean held it up in front of him. "Turn around."

"Turn around?" Castiel asked confused.

"Just turn around man and stick your arms out."

Castiel tilted his head to the side a little, still confused, but he did what Dean asked anyway.

"While you were sleeping, I washed your coat for you." Dean explained as he manoeuvred Castiel's left arm through the coats left sleeve and then did the same with the right side.

"Yes, Sam informed me when I woke up. Thank you Dean."

"Your welcome Cas," Dean smiled as he made Cas turn back around. Dean fixed Castiel's collar and then his tie and smiled the angel.

Castiel thanked Dean again but he didn't smile back, moments later he was gone again, saying something about angel radio and Dean just sighed, flopping down on the motel bed that Cas was previously sleeping in.

"So much for doing something small." Muttered Dean as he rolled over on his stomach, pressing his face against the pillow which still faintly smelt of Cas.

* * *

**Four-**

Sam groaned as Dean slammed the door after himself as he stormed out of yet another motel room. Dean was about to give up on winning Castiel over as the angel wasn't catching onto any of his hints. His feelings and his pride were hurt and he felt silly for trying for so long.

It had been weeks after Sam and Deans talk, weeks of Dean asking Castiel to get a drink with him or just going for a walk. Dean even stopped in the middle of a case once and got himself and Castiel a burger which they ate together on the hood of the Impala, even though Castiel kept pointing out that he didn't need to eat the entire time.

Dean felt as though he was getting no where, wasting his time on Castiel when he could be having meaningless one night stands with beautiful women. That's what Dean had told Sam as he stormed out.

But Sam knew that Dean would just drive around for a while, probably find a bar and get a little drunk, but he was so far gone on Castiel that he wouldn't pick up some random chick.

Sam rubbed his temples, "Castiel? If you're not too busy, could you help me with something please?" Sam only had to wait a few seconds before he heard the fluttering of wings and Castiel was standing in front of him.

"What is it Sam? Is there a case?" Castiel asked.

"No Cas, there isn't a case, well there is but I need to talk to you about Dean."

"Dean? What's happened?" Castiel asked concerned and alert, looking around for the elder hunter.

"You." Sam said simply, not really in the mood to ease the angel into it.

Cas blinked, "me?"

"Yes you, he likes you ok? He's been trying to 'win you over' for the last few weeks and he's given up. Cas, you did know he was flirting with you right? Those drinks he you got, and that burger he brought you were just miniature dates, he hasn't worked up the courage to ask you out properly yet."

Squinty eyes and all, Cas looked deep thought for a few moments, "I didn't know that going to a drinking establishment was Deans way of initiating a physical relationship with me."

Spluttering out a laugh, Sam coughed into a fist weakly, "dude, no. Gross, I don't want to know anything about that. But yes-" Sam blushed, "-Dean would like to initiate a physical relationship with you."

"Oh." Was all Castiel said.

"So now you see my problem," replied Sam. "I'm going to teach you a few things about relationships and flirting and just give you general advice when it comes to Dean so he knows that you are actually interested in him." Sam took a deep breath in, "sit" he said gesturing to the motel bed opposite his.

Castiel sat slowly, keeping his gaze on Sam.

"Before we start, I just want you to know that there is nothing wrong about being in a romantic relationship with Dean, I will support you guys and I'm not really one to judge. But if you hurt my brother, I won't hesitate to stab you with your angel blade." Sam said this as casually as he could before running a hand through his hair, pushing his overgrown bangs out of the way.

Nodding Castiel looked down at his feet and scuffed his shoes against the stained motel carpet.

At Castiel's nod Sam continued, "first thing you need to do is make Dean laugh, show him things you are interested in, things that you are good at. Find things that you have in common and talk about them, you already know what Dean likes, he already knows what you like so that's good." Licking his lips Sam smiled, "basically the next step is the flirting."

"The flirting?"

Huffing a laugh, Sam nodded, "flirting is a playful activity, it's slightly sexual but there's nothing serious involved, just letting the other person know that you are interested. Light touches and teasing, jokes are always good, take things slow and you should be okay. Be yourself, make sure you don't make yourself or Dean uncomfortable." Sam paused, thinking. "I think, that's about it really, I hope I could of been some help."

Castiel nodded and whispered, still scuffing his shoes against the carpet, "thank you Sam."

"Hey," Sam reached across the gap between the two motel beds and clapped the angel on the shoulder, "you have nothing to worry about."

Raising his eyes to Sam's, Castiel straightened his spine and nodded firmly. "I am not worried Sam." Standing, Castiel got ready to fly back to heaven, "I will talk to my brothers about what you have shared with me. Goodnight Sam."

"Oh one more thing," Sam said quickly, before Castiel could leave. "Don't forget to smile."

* * *

**Five-**

"It's burning," said Sam from behind Dean sitting on a folded out deck chair.

"It's not burning Sammy," Dean snapped, but he flipped the meat and turned down the flame on Bobby's grill, just encase it was.

"I think you need to start again," suggested Sam.

"I don't need to start again, it's fine."

"It's not fine."

"It is you bitch, now shut up and taste it." Dean held out a plate with a homemade burger on it.

Sam sat, not moving in his deck chair, "I'm full Dean, I don't want to taste test another."

"Come on dude, this is the last one I swear."

"You said that the last one, was the last one."

Dean just huffed and shoved the burger into Sam's hands, "just a mouthful."

"Fine you jerk," Sam readjusted the burger in his hands and took a bite. Chewing thoroughly for a while, he swallowed and then pursed his lips. "It was burnt."

"It wasn't burnt!" Dean took back the burger and tossed it into a plastic bag full of the other discarded burgers.

"I liked the third one the best, the one without the onion, with the egg."

"Cas likes cheese burgers though." Dean ran Bobby's spatula across the grill top, clearing the left over bits of food to the side.

"Then make him a bloody cheese burger Dean, I don't really care anymore." Sam threw his hands up in the air, emphasising his point. "I'm tired of being your taste tester, go ask Bobby."

"Bobby doesn't want any part of this and you know it, so long as-"

"-you don't blow anything up everything's fine. Dean I know, I've been with you this entire time. I'm going to have to eat salads everyday for the rest of the month and run every morning just to burn off all the calories you've force fed me just to impress Cas."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I just want-"

"-everything to be perfect." Sam sighed, "I know Dean, and this is good. Go with the third option, but add cheese or something. I'm sure Cas will like it, he's nuts about any kind of burger." Sam stood up from the deck chair and stretched his long limbs. "I'm going inside dude."

Dean swivelled and faced Sam, "no Sammy, just one more burger."

With a simple and harsh "no Dean," Sam turned and walked towards Booby's house.

Dean watched as Sam opened the ranch slider and stepped inside. Crap, now what was he going to do. Dean scooped his phone from his jeans pockets and checked the time. Castiel would be there soon.

After a few more weeks of Castiel's awkward flirting and Deans not so subtle hits, Dean had finally conjured up the courage to ask Castiel out properly. Of course that didn't exactly go according to plan, and Dean had taken a step back and just invited him to Bobby's for a burger.

Originally Dean was going to pick something up on the drive over but Sam was blubbering on about Bobby's home made chilli and that had sparked the idea of making the burgers from scratch.

So here he was, slaving over a grill and waiting for the angel to show up. It wasn't really anything special, and they had done it a bunch of times but Dean was hopping that the effort he was putting into the whole thing would show Castiel how serious he was about trying the whole relationship thing.

"Hello Dean," came Castiel's raspy voice from behind Dean.

Dean had heard the fluttering of his wings so he didn't get a fright this time and that made Dean smile, when he shifted to face Cas a big grin was plastered across his face. "Hey Cas."

Dean watched as Castiel peered over Deans shoulder and his eyes scan the grin.

"What are you making?"

"Burgers, don't you remember?"

Castiel picked at a loose thread from his trench coat as he replied with a ''yes, of course I do, I was just making a conversation."

This made Dean laugh, "a conversation, you're adorable." Dean gestured to the vacated deck chair, "take a seat."

Once Castiel had sat, Dean turned back to the grill and scowled at him self, cursing his existence for letting the 'you're adorable' slip.

While Dean cursed his existence, Castiel sat in the deck chair with a slight blush on his face, trying to remember what Sam had told him. Was calling the other adorable considered flirting?

"So Cas, how's heaven?" Came Deans voice over the sound of sizzling meat on the grill.

"It is the usual business, a name I've never heard before keeps coming up in conversations between the angels but I don't think she will become much of a problem."

"What's the name Cas?"

"Narnia," Said Cas, "no, Natalie." Cas frowned, "Naomi?"

Dean turned to look at the angel, "you seriously can't remember her name?"

Cas flicked his eyes up to Deans, "I do forget things sometimes, I haven't really been paying attention to the others at all lately, I don't want to get involved in all the 'gossip'." Castiel did air quotes with his fingers which made Dean smile before he turned back to the burgers he was making.

When the burgers were done, Dean put Castiel's on a plate and handed it to him.

Reaching up to take the plate from Dean, Castiel's fingers brushed against Dean's and the angel blushed a little.

"Thank you Dean."

"You're welcome Cas," Dean sat down in his own folded out deck chair and took a bite of his burger.

Castiel followed suit and he chewed thoroughly before swallowing, immediately taking another bite and swallowing that one to.

Dean watched Castiel enjoy his food and wondered if this was the right time to ask him out properly, licking his lips Dean just ate and waited.

"What it is like when all the planets align in heaven?" Dean asked about an hour later.

Castiel and Dean had finished eating and while Dean cleaned up, he and Castiel talked about the recent case him and Sam were investigating and Dean had told Cas all about the Back To The Future movies, promising the angel an educational marathon one day.

Now the two men were lying back on their deck chairs, which Dean had pushed together earlier, staring up at space, talking about the universe and the stars and just life in general.

"It's beautiful Dean, all the colours of the planets reflect off each other and everything goes dark and bright at the same time," Castiel lifted his hands out in front of his and Deans faces and used wild gestures when he was talking. "It's magical, and scary and usually a once in a life time opportunity, but I've seen it a few times, and each time there is always something else to look at."

Dean listened to every word Castiel said and smiled, "it sounds nice."

"It's amazing Dean, I haven't seen anything like it here on earth except your soul."

Turning his head to the side to look at Cas, Deans eyebrows shot up. "My soul?"

Castiel saw Dean turn to face him in the corner of his eye but he stayed looking up at the sky, "yes Dean. Your soul is beautiful."

Dean let out a small laugh and reached down between them to take a hold of Castiel's hand in his own. Dean intertwined their fingers and turned his head to look back up at the stars.

Castiel lifted his head a little and looked at his and Deans intertwined fingers.

Dean could of sworn he saw a small smile on the angels face out of the corner of his eyes, but it was dark and he could of easily been mistaken.

* * *

**And The One Time He Did-**

Straightening his famous leather jacket, Dean Winchester checked himself out in the Impalas rear view mirror one more time before he let out one more shaky breath and turned of the Impalas engine.

Opening the drivers door, Dean stepped out of the Impala and shut it behind him. This was it, he was going to finally do it. After yesterdays handholding and their random talk about the universe, Dean was finally ready to ask Castiel out properly and commit himself to a hopefully serious relationship.

Dean walked into an alley way and asked Castiel as nicely as he could to get his feathery ass down to earth.

Around the corner from the alley way Dean was standing in, was a little café. Driving through town yesterday Dean and Sam had stopped there for some coffee and Dean thought it was the perfect spot for him and Castiel to have their first date.

At the sound of flapping Dean turned his head and his eyes fell on Castiel's, "hey Cas." He said cheerfully.

"Hello Dean."

Dean smiled and stepped towards Castiel. Castiel stayed where he was and let Dean walk over to him.

Dean stopped walking when he was only a couple of inches away from Cas, "I hope you aren't busy." Said Dean hopefully.

Castiel shook his head.

"Good," Dean licked his lips, "because I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee with me."

Castiel nodded his head, "sure Dean, will Sam be joining us?"

"No Cas, Sam won't be joining us. I want you to get a cup of coffee with me, as in together. Like a date Cas."

"Oh," Castiel blinked, and then he smiled.

Dean watched as the muscles in the angels face changed, his lips twitched and crinkles by his eyes started to form. His pink lips separated and the corners turned upwards, Castiel had the nicest, whitest row of teeth Dean had ever seen.

He couldn't help it, Castiel's smile was contagious and soon a big grin broke across Deans face too.

"Yes Dean, I would like to get a cup of coffee with you, as in together, like a date." Castiel's voice was full of warmth, the smile made Cas' eyes light up and Dean just laughed.

"I wish I had my camera man, your smile is probably the best thing I have ever seen."

Castiel looked down at his shoes a flushed at the compliment.

"Come on Cas," Dean tugged on the belt of Castiel's trench coat.

Dean and Castiel finally had their date and Castiel smiled, it was probably the best time Dean had had in a long time and he couldn't believe that he hadn't asked the angel out sooner.

Reaching across the coffee table, Dean took a hold of Castiel's hand and laced their fingers together like the night before and Castiel smiled.

"You should defiantly do that more often," said Dean, captivated by Castiel's grin.


End file.
